


Almost Lost

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Community: hobbit_kink, Durin Feels, Family, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Stone Giants, Uncle Thorin, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the stone giants, Kili has an unexpected moment with Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.
> 
> Author's Note: Fill for a prompt on the hobbit-kink meme.  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6263.html?thread=14399095#t14399095

Kili leans his head against his brother's shoulder as he half stumbles up the mountain path, following the others. Fili's arm around his shoulders tightens almost painfully, pressing their bodies closer together, but Kili voices no protest or fidgets. His breathing is still ragged and his heart continues to race wildly.

_We are alive, all of us,_ he thinks for seemingly the hundredth time since the company's encounter with the stone giants. Yet it is hard to believe, and he swallows hard against the bile threatening to rise in his throat as he recalls his terror at becoming separated from his brother (Fili screaming his name will haunt him for many nights) and belief he would die as the mountain face raced towards him. _We are alive_. Kili shudders, and tangles his fingers in Fili's soaked sleeve.

The sensation of being stared at causes the young dwarf to slowly, uneasily lift his gaze up from his boots. Through the lighting rain, he can make out Thorin up ahead. His uncle is looking over his shoulder…straight at him. Even in the dark, Kili is aware of the fierce scowl on his leader's face, intense eyes glaring in disproval. Much as he had looked after the whole incident with the trolls and he took his nephews to task. …Somehow Kili has disappointed him, again.

Shame and guilt now starting to replace his lingering fear, Kili is unable to hold his uncle's gaze any longer and lowers his head and sighs deeply, shakily. _How can I make it up to him this time?_ he wonders sadly.

"Everything is alright now, Kili," Fili murmurs in his ear, his voice reassuring.

Kili gives a weak half nod. But it's not, he silently answers.

To his relief a shout goes up shortly that shelter for the night has been found. It is a cave, cool and drafty, but dry. And a small fire is already burning by the time Kili and Fili enter the cave. The thought of rest and sleep causes the younger dwarf to smile for the first time and he returns his brother's hug for a long moment before Fili steps away.

Suddenly Thorin looms at his side, and Kili takes a step back, nervously noting his leader's frown and dark gaze.

"I'm sorry—" he attempts to apologize, his eyes flickering between Thorin's face and chest.

A tiny shocked gasp escapes him when he is dragged into Thorin's arms and enveloped in a warm, strong embrace. Wide-eyed, Kili's face is buried in Thorin's chest, and he feels the tremors vibrating through the dwarf's body. Thorin's face rests on the top of his nephew's head, and his black, silver-streaked hair falls around Kili like a curtain. For a moment he is frozen, feeling the arms trapping him, listening to the uneven breathing above him.

" _Thorin…?_ " he eventually rasps.

There is a sound like a broken sob.

"Uncle?" Kili says, starting to panic.

The warmth surrounding him disperses as Thorin releases him and puts his large hands on his shoulders. Pools of blue and brown meet and hold. Kili sharply draws in his breath. He has never seen before this expression on his uncle's face. He looks so shaken, fearful, old, a hint of tears in his eyes.

"Uncle?" The name comes out silently.

Again he is taken by surprise as he is drawn into a second protective embrace. This time he reaches out and hugs Thorin back, needing this. Faintly he catches the dwarf murmuring under his breath, "You're alright, you are well." A lump forming in his throat, Kili can only nod repeatedly. He has not disappointed Thorin…He was _worried_ … There had been a voice in addition to Fili's screaming his name…

"I can't lose you," Thorin says in a clearer, shaking tone.

"Because Ma is going to kill you?" Kili asks, chuckling weakly.

Thorin pulls back just far enough to be able to gaze into the other's face.

"Because I would never forgive myself," his voice is grave, concern and affection swirling in his eyes.

Kili swallows hard. "You won't lose me."

Thorin sighs and simply pulls a willing Kili back to him.

THE END


End file.
